Lights
by beaniehigurashi
Summary: Every time America and England have sex, England always wants the lights to be off. But one night, America decides to change things up. UsUk. Yaoi.


It was just a stormy night at America's house. Much to America happiness, England had decided to fly over a couple days go for the entire week, since they were both finished with all their paperwork for the time being. They're both usually so busy with their work as a nation back in their home country, so they don't have lots of time outside of world meetings to see each other. To be able to finally have time off and hand out again, they're both very happy.

America and England were lying ok the bed, England cuddled in America arms, watching Sherlock, since it's one of England's favorite shows. America actually likes it, too. America finds it cute and amusing how fascinated England is by the show. He even has a shirt that has the cast of the show on it. America's sure that it's England's favorite show in the world. America looks down at England and smiles.

_He's so cute..._

It had been America's wish to hold England like this for a long time, and ever since several months ago that wish had come true. Even though it sounds cliche, America truly feels like he's the luckiest man- or nation- alive.

America runs his hand through England's soft, golden hair, and immediately notices how, as soon as he does that, England's face goes slightly pink. That's one of the things America loves about England. He finds it adorable how England gets embarrassed when they do romantic things like hold hands, hug, or kiss.

Although... there's one thing America isn't happy about when it comes to England being embarrassed. It's their sex life...

England always wants the lights to be off when they're having sex. England states that it's because he doesn't want America to see his aroused faced, because he's worries that it'd look too embarrassing and weird.

America tries not to let it bother him. He feels happy that England actually lets him do things to gun. He was really shocked to learn that he was England first, despite how long England had been alive, and that had made America feel so loved and happy. But, even so, he still wishes to see England's face when they're making love. He wants to know what it looks like, so that'd it burn in the back of his mind forever.

Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted by the power shutting off. It's instantly dark in the room. The only source of light is the moonlight that's shining through the window. Outlines of figures gradually begin appearing in his vision.

"Bloody hell..." England mutters, getting out of America's hold and sitting up.

America, sad at the loss of England in his arms, sits up, too.

"Well, that's not a good sign. I guess the storm's worse than I thought it was," America comments, looking at England.

"I guess we should just go to sleep. We can get up and turn the lights and TV off if it suddenly turns in during the middle of—"

England's words are cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his own. At first he's surprised at the gesture, but then leans into the kiss as America wraps his arms around his waist. This kiss becomes deeper, and America gradually pushes upper body back down onto the bed. England's hands move to the front of America's shirt, pulling him closer to himself. Needing oxygen, they break away, gazing into each other's eyes, despite not being able to see clearly.

"A-America..."

America can tell by England's voice that he's breathless and a little faxed from the heated kiss. America grubs and starts biting on England's neck, leaving love-bites that England will most likely scold him for the next day.

He then goes back to kissing England on the lips as he starts undoing the buttons in England's shirt, revealing a pale, smooth chest.

After he's done with that, he uses one of his free hands to roam down the side of England's body to the beginning of his pants. He takes England's pants off and throws them to one of the dark corners of the room, leaving England in only his open button-down and boxers.

America then slides England boxers off, and throws them somewhere, too. He inserts one of his fingers into England's entrance, causing England to flinch a little from the slightly weird feeling. He soon adds a second finger and moves both fingers in a scissoring motion.

"Are you ready...?" he asks. England nods, his breathing slightly uneven.

America takes out his erection from his pants, and presses it at England's entrance. As he pushes the head of his cock inwards, he can feel England's body tense a little before relaxing again.

After he's all the way in, he waits a bit to let England adjust before moving at a light pace. A few moments later, his thrusts become faster as he tries to find that one spot inside of England that makes England go crazy.

All of a sudden, much to the surprise of the two of them, the lights flicker back on. The only sound in the room are the voices of the people on the TV, which is now on, too, as America and England look at each other with blank expressions.

Then, England's face becomes a bright red, and he quickly hides his face in his hands.

"Turn the lights off, now!" he shrieks. When America doesn't do anything, he glares through an opening between his fingers and angrily asks, "Did you not just hear me?! I said—!"

England suddenly lets out a loud moan as America goes back to thrusting inside of him.

_This could be my chance..._

Maybe- no, he knows he will- this will be the day he'll finally see England's face.

_But first..._

America stops his movements. He uses one of his hands to remove England's hands from his face, and then pins them above England's head.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!"

He can hear England yelling, but the only thing that's on his mind at the moment is completing his task.

He begins thrusting again, and smirks a little when he sees that England can't help but stop complaining to moan from pleasure.

America's grin grows wider as he takes in this new look of England's. England's face is completely flustered, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused. His sweat is causing his bangs to stick to his forehead. His mouth is slightly open, his lips looking even pinker and more kissable than usual.

America finds himself getting even more aroused, and can't help but make his thrusts after than they were before, causing England's face to contort into lots of different expressions of pleasure.

"A-America... I think I'm... gonna...!"

America grunts in response, feeling his climax near as well. He knows he won't last much longer.

England soon releases onto his chest, a loud moan erupting from his mouth. The tightening of England's muscles around his cock makes America lose his self-control, and he cums inside of England as he mouths England's name.

XxXxX

Luckily, England had fallen asleep straight afterwards. America knew he'd have to face England anger the next morning, though. It was worth it, though.

XxXxX

As expected, as soon as England came into the kitchen that morning and saw America, he immediately started yelling. America tried to block most of it out.

As England was still complaining to him, America walked over to him and cups England's face. England stops talking out of surprise and then is suddenly kissed.

After a long time of kissing, America pulls away and smiles at him, saying, "You were beautiful last night~"

England's face turns red and he starts stuttering incoherent sentences.

America pats England's head before walking out of the kitchen.


End file.
